A Dream Come True
by ChuuLuv
Summary: He has only ever met her in his dreams. She always encouraged him to find her. Her never knew her name. She promised once he found her, all questions would be answered. My first story! Read and review, thanks! Natsume X Mikan. 3


**My first time writing a story !  
>I finally turned 13 ~<br>****Uwaah ! This is kinda exciting. :S  
><strong>**I don't own Gakuen Alice !  
><strong>**Read and review, thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>"Natsume."<em> she whispered in his ear. Her sweet voice made him shiver.

"Please tell me where you are." I begged her.

_"Find me, Natsume. Find me." _she giggled, soon giving a warm smile after.

_She_ really was beautiful. _Her_ lovely brown hair, flowed with every movement she made. It felt just like silk and it had the scent of strawberries. _Her_ honey-brown eyes looked so loving. If she looked at you, you would surely fall to your knees and feel warmth all around you. _Her_ lips were as red as rose's petal. Her smile was ever so loving. You would never see her with a frown. You would only ever see her with a loving smile which could make any man melt, at the mere sight of it. _Her_ cheeks were a gentle pink. The colour of her cheeks would never fade away. _Her_ skin was a milky white, slightly darker than the whitest snow. _She_ only wore a long, flowing white sun dress. _She_ never wore anything different. _She_ was always barefooted, never wore a shoe. _Her_ wings, were the purest white you could find, as soft as a rabbit's ear. Yet, who was _she_?

"Please, tell me your name." I begged her once more.

"_First, you must find me. I'm much closer than you think." she giggled once more._

She soon began to fade, she was disappearing. Yet, she didn't leave without leaving a warm kiss on my cheek.

"Wait." I said once more, as she was fading into the air.

The alarm then rang. The stupid ringing just wouldn't stop. I groaned as I reached for it. "Stupid alarm!" I said as pressed the button to make it stop. I glared at the time. 7:15am. Time to get ready for _school._

I snatched the shirt from the hanger, hanging on my doorknob. As I took my t-shirt off, and was in the midst of buttoning up my school shirt, I watched as the hanger swung back and forth, yet soon stopped at an angle as I had left my tie on it. I groaned and snatched the tie as well. I quickly looped it around my neck and left is hanging there. My school pants were on the ground. How the hell did it get there? I sighed, took off the pants I wore to sleep and slipped on my school pants. I found some new socks in a drawer and quickly slipped those on too. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. That's cool. Just how I like it. I opened my door, and closed it with a 'SLAM'.

As I rushed down the steps, I called to my mother. "'Mum, I'm off to school now!"

"Wait, Natsume-kun! Don't forget your lunch!" she smiled warmly, holding the bento box in two out-stretched hands.

I took it off her hands and smiled at her. "Thanks, Mum."

I stuffed it in my school bag and shoved my feet into the school shoes that were 'compulsory' to wear and left the house.

While I was walking to school, all I could think about was _her. _She said that she was closer than I though she was. Does that mean she's at school?

I ran my fingers through my hair, in a fustrated way. I let out a heavy sigh when I heard the sound of footsteps. I saw three girls pass me, all wearing the girl's uniform of my school. One looked my way before passing me. She had dark brown hair, honey-brown eyes and a lovely smile. Our eyes met for a second, and then parted the next. She looked exactly like _her. _Well, very similar to her. I think. I'm sure. It was _her._

"Natsume!" a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around and saw a blonde-headed boy, around my age running to me. He was holding a rabbit. Now, it's obvious who he is. "Ruka!" I called back, waving.

"I saw you turn around the block and tried to run after you. When I finally saw you, I saw you looking at some girls." he said through pants. "Interested in one of them, huh?" he nudged me.

"No." I answered flatly, and started walking.

"Eh? Natsume? Natsume! Wait up!" Ruka yelled, following me.

When we finally got into the gates of the school, I saw her again. We stared at each other intensely, until one of her friend's chirped up. "Sakura-chan!" the girl shouted, immediately diverting her eyes to her friend.

I walked up to my classroom and dumped my bag next to my desk, which was at the back, yet conveniently next to the back door. I slumped in my seat, closed my eyes, rested my head on the desk and tried to talk to _her _again.

_"Natsume, you're so close."_ I heard her whisper into my ear. "I know." I replied.

"What was that?" Ruka questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing, really." I said as I opened my eyes and stared at the clock. 7:44. One minute left until the bell rings.

"Yeah, Natsume. Class is starting soon." Ruka said as soon as he noticed my eyes staring at the clock.

The bell finally rang and the sound of scraping chairs was heard, until everyone finally sat down. Sensei finally stepped through the door with _that girl _I saw earlier, following him.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Mikan. She recently moved into Tokyo and joined our school, so please welcome her!" Narumi Sensei said as he patted her back.

_Sakura Mikan. _I'm sure that it's _her_!


End file.
